Aerial firefighting is a key tool used by many governmental services (e.g., DOI, Forestry, National Parks, etc.) to control and douse wildfires, etc. The use of manned aerial vehicles in the fight against wildfires is a common practice. The manned aerial vehicles are used to, for example, pick-up water or fire retardant and use such to douse or suppress the fire.
The time to get the water or retardant on the fire is crucial. These manned aerial vehicles pose many problems and safety issue concerns, though. For example, amongst many other issues, it is dangerous to fly manned aerial vehicles when visibility is poor.